Daria, 38MMM
by Shiva-J
Summary: What if a year before the move to Lawndale one Daria Morgendorffer suffered a mysterious hormone explosion that resulted in her growing the largest (natural) breasts on the planet? Well now that she's been forced to move to Lawndale (since GWB wanted to make her a State Monument), Lawndale is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Daria, 38MMM**

As Jake drove in his brand new Lexus down the main drag towards his daughter's new school, he was giving them nice, soothing, comforting words to ease the transition.

Or so he sincerely hoped.

"...And I know that moving to a new town can be difficult," Jake said with a glance at his youngest daughter, Quinn at his side.

"I don't care," A flat, monotone voice emerged from the back, "As long as we beat the Maryland state legislature to the operating room I can handle."

Jake gave a nervous laugh and adjusted his rear-view mirror to look at his eldest daughter's pretty face.

Sadly that face was partly obscured by the twin globes of flesh that protruded way, waaaayyyyy out from her chest, not even the most conservative of styled custom-made tops and shirts that the family had ordered for Daria was enough to hide or downplay the simple fact that the rack that the Guinness book of world records had officially declared the _'largest natural breasts in the world'_ a month ago were front and center.

"Daria," Quinn said sweetly, "Don't worry about it, Grandma Barksdale said that she'd pull strings to delay them. And Dr. Ortego said that he could get you down to at least a triple D cup."

As Jake Morgendorffer pulled up in front of Lawndale High, Daria sighed with exasperation, "I'd rather be a nice A or B cup, thanks."

"Beggars can't be choosers Daria." Jake said, trying to be helpful.

Quinn however agreed with her sister, "Cus Daria having those pontoon sized funbags means that guys _won't_ pay attention to me at all! How can I compete with those things?!"

However she was the cuter, younger, and more likable sibling so she simply _had_ to try.

As soon as the car stopped, Quinn stepped out first and struck a pose, it didn't take long to get peoples attention.

"Come'on Daria," Quinn thought to herself, "Now's your chance to slip in."

However as soon as Daria had stepped out from the other side of the car, she was spotted by a group of guys from the football team.

"Oh my god!" One of them yelled, "It's her man! I _told you_ that story on the internet was true man!"

Daria gave a horrified "Eep!" as her new peers looked to see what the fuss was all about, and then rushed to see the famous person herself.

Even the ones that weren't in the know figured it out from the gasps and whispers from those who did.

"She's a 38MMM, all natural!"

"Apparently they just started growing and growing last year without any sign of tumors or nothing!"

"She's clearly, like, a slut and stuff with boobs like that!"

"Say Dora, wanna go to the movies?!"

As Daria froze in place, clearly wanting to escape but not seeing a way around the swarm of kids, Quinn stood stoic and forgotten in the distance, struggling to think of a way to help her sister before something _bad_ happened.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU, YOU **MEN**!" The bellow of something from the depths of hell emerged from the school's main entrance.

Every single guy (and most of the girls as well) froze for a brief moment, their faces perfect pictures of fear and horror upon seeing the face of death, and then as one they ran away screaming in terror in various directions.

Daria's body then decided that 'now' would be a good time to start shaking and shivering.

"Daria!" Quinn gasped, breaking out of her own paralysis and rushed toward her sister and hugged her waist from the back, "Don't panic, control your breathing, calm down, calm down..."

It took a minute but Daria went from a shaking leaf and (somewhat) back to her usual, deadpan self.

"...Thank you Quinn."

"No problem." Quinn replied sweetly.

Then they both heard someone say, "Ms. Morgendorffer I presume?"

Both girls looked up to see a muscular, older woman with good looks standing near them.

"Yes," Daria said to her, "I assume you're a teacher here, right?"

The woman nodded, "My name is Janet Barch, though you'll be calling me Ms. Barch in school. I read that you might be coming to this school and I suspected, correctly! That these Neanderthals would be hounding you. So I came prepared."

"Prepared with what?" Quinn asked, her curiosity overwhelming her first instinct that this woman was dangerous.

Janet Barch just gave them both a shark-like grin, "Oh don't worry about that, I've got these testosterone fueled nightmares well-trained to _fear me!_"

Daria sighed, and the jiggling of her breasts forced Quinn to let go lest her hands be bashed, "At this point I'd take help from Hitler if it meant being left alone. I mean come on! What's so interesting about these ridiculous things?!"

Daria jabbed a finger at the objects in question, but once more she underestimated her own size and accidently poked herself on her mammary glands.

Daria froze for a moment before growling, which had Ms. Barch giving Quinn a questioning look.

Quinn slipped around her sister and whispered in Barch's ear, "The skin of her breasts is so stretched out she can't feel much of anything there anymore. She hates being reminded about it."

Janet gave the redhead a curt nod and did her best to keep the pity off her face and said, "Well Daria and Ms..."

"Quinn Morgendorffer!" Quinn spoke up quickly.

Barch nodded again, "Ok, Quinn, follow me into Lawndale High. I'll make sure you aren't bothered, at least in your first few minutes here."

Daria swallowed another sigh of exasperation and said, "Thank you, please led us into hell."

"Don't you mean school?" Quinn asked.

"It's the same thing." Barch and Daria said in unison, and then looked at each other in surprise.

Thus began Daria's first day at Lawndale High, with the biggest (natural) breasts on the face of the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

After enduring a tour of the school with the other new students, in which the two guys in the group all but drooled on Daria's bustline, and the Principal, Angela Li gave her calculating looks that didn't bode well for the future. Daria and Quinn had been escorted with the others to the school psychiatrist's office for an exam.

This was yet another red flag, because Daria was pretty sure that most public High School's didn't _have_ an actual psychiatrist, at most they had student guidance counselors.

But once in session with Quinn at her side and Ms. Manson in front of them, lab coat or no, the first thing she offered was a questionnaire, Daria had her pegged as a fraud after reading the first three questions.

However she played along, and wrote enough sarcastic commentary for answers that the fake wouldn't know what to make of it, the next part came.

Ink blots.

Daria just sat in incredulous amazement as she managed to coax Quinn into making up a conversation between two people, and this apparently was supposed to be 'helpful'.

"Now Dora," Manson began to say.

"It's Daria." Daria said cutting her off, her death glare quite visible even from behind her oversized breasts.

To her credit, Manson recovered quickly and asked her to make up a conversation, like Quinn had.

Then Manson spent that credit by accidently-on-purpose mangling her name, again.

"Ok," Daria said icily, "It's two people and they're talking... About how that weird girl who grew the freak boobs had to flee Texas after the Governor tried to make said boobs _a freaking State Monument_ just so she couldn't get a breast reduction operation."

Ms. Manson was a deer in the headlights, she did briefly open her mouth to speak after a minute but no sound came out and she snapped it shut quickly.  
Quinn seemed torn between being worried and being annoyed and settled for wincing and shaking her head.

* * *

Daria's first class at Lawndale High was History with a man named Mr. DeMartino, who in her opinion had something far more interesting than MMM sized tits.

An eyeball that popped out seemingly every syllable when he talked.

"But of course everyone is looking at my rack." Daria thought in disgust, wanting nothing more at that moment than to crawl into a shell and hide.

Oh, and to see if she could get permission to bring her heating pad for her aching back.

As the teacher introduced her, and did a good job of looking her in the eyes, Daria avoided looking at her fellow peers since she could feel them looking back.

_Smack!_

"Ahhhh!" Some dude screamed, Daria hadn't been able to see what had happened, but it was easy to guess it based on the aftermath.

Some jockboy in football gear was screaming in pain with his face swelling up and turning red, and a girl in a cheerleading uniform was sitting next to him, and reading him the riot act about "Eye humping the new girl!"

"I swear I wasn't Brit!" The guy said, clearly lying since he said this while zeroing in on Daria's sweatermeat.

_Smack!_

At this point Daria would have commented on the teacher's lack of doing anything about the situation, but seeing someone else suffer was too good to pass up.

Plus DeMartino was too busy laughing his head off for her commentary to have any effect.

So with a shrug Daria trudged her way to an empty seat, sinking into it with relief, though the stares only grew worse.

"God I hate my life." Daria muttered to herself, hoping that Dr. Ortego could give her good news at her consultation with him the next day.

* * *

It proved to be the _longest day_ in Daria Morgendorffer's life thus far, within the span of her first school day, she had been asked out by every single male student in the building, been flirted with, called every sexist name in the book, mocked by nearly all the girls when they thought she couldn't hear, offered positions in every single club and group in the school, and had only been slightly amused when that perverted redheaded guy and her English teacher had to be taken to Cedars of Lawndale for emergency treatment due to their priapisms.

It was with a sigh of pure bliss that Daria had walked home, ignoring the offers for rides from the guys (she knew the price for such a favor and wanted NO part of it) and was now at the kitchen table with her parents, live-in nurse Arlene Corman, and her sister Quinn, heating pad humming away on her sore back muscles, and a fresh oxygen tank set up in her bedroom.

"So how was your first day at school?" her mother, Helen Morgendorffer asked as Jake served up his signature dish, frozen lasagna.

Quinn began to chirp out a rundown, apparently she had gotten a few offers to join different clubs, "...the Fashion Club looked good, but they started to call Daria names and I told them it wasn't her fault she has such big breasts and then they..."

At that point Daria tuned her out but thought, "But at least she's being supportive."

Granted there was quite a bit of friction between Quinn and herself, but it wasn't as bad as before, when Quinn's motto was to deny being related to Daria Morgendorffer whenever possible.

Daria's train of thought was broken by the sudden ringing of the phone.

"I'll get it." Helen said and she reached for the extension.

Daria shifted in her seat and felt a sudden pain go up her back and hissed, "aaaahhh..."

As Helen talked on the phone, both Nurse Corman and Quinn were at her sides, asking what was wrong.

"I think I almost pulled something," Daria hissed through clenched teeth.

"Daria," Nurse Corman said with her wizened face in close to hers, "We'll take you to the living room and check to be sure."

Daria nodded and motioned for the two of them to back up so she could get up out of the chair, Arlene took Daria by the hand and let the girl shift her weight onto her and began leading her into the living room, hoping that a simple back rub would be enough to sort this out.

Quinn stood and watched them leave, willing herself to calm down.

"It wasn't anything serious Quinn," She told herself, "She wasn't panicking and causing herself to choke, and her back is ok, relax. Relax. Relax..."

By the time Quinn was calm, Helen had gotten off the phone, muttering about inconsiderate idiots with no regard for someone's health.

"Honestly!" Helen ranted on to an oblivious Jake and Quinn, "Of course Daria has some anti-social issues, who wouldn't if everyone treated them as a sexual object just because nature gave her, uh... assets that are a bit bigger than most peoples?!"

"Yeah!" Jake sounded off randomly, then he looked up from his newspaper and asked, "Say, where's Daria?"

"What?!"

"Relax Mom," Quinn said without taking her eyes off of the doorway that lead to the living room, "Nurse Corman's just working out some kinks in Daria's back."

"Oh, good." Helen replied with a sigh of relief.

Jake leaned over for a moment and saw Daria sitting backwards in a chair with her shirt up and bra unfastened, and the old woman working her magic up and down Daria's back, her muttering vaguely audible but not enough to make out the words.

Jake leaned back into his seat and hoped that things would be different for his little girl once her breast reduction operation was over and done with.


	3. Chapter 3

While Daria was finding her second day at Lawndale High to be little improvementupon the first, Quinn had managed to find her stride.

"Ok, so these girls aren't the Fashion Club," Quinn thought as she walked in stride with the Captain of the Cheerleading Squad and her cheerleading friends, "But they are Popular and I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Brittany continued to prattle on about the requirements of being a cheerleader.

"...And with Coach Morris trust me when I say that you need to show up on time. She's really picky about that."

Quinn nodded, even as she began wondering if maybe she should take the Pep Squad on their offer after all.

The group rounded a corner and much to Quinn's chagrin, her sister Daria was pulling books out of a locker nearby.

All of the girls stopped in midstep and Quinn began to get worried.

"Hmmph!" the other blond one, Angie sniffed, "Who does that hussy think she is, coming to this school with that fake-ass rack just to get all the male attention?!"

Several of the other girls murmured agreement, but Quinn saw that Brittany was still eyeing Daria up and decided that _now_ would be a good time to speak up.

"Unfortunately I know for a fact that those _balloons_ are real."

All of girls in the group turned as one to look at the carrot haired Freshman n their midst.

"And how would you know?" One of the brown haired cheerleaders asked, hands falling on her hips in a threatening manner.

Quinn kept a good poker face and replied, "Oh, that's my sister Daria."

As the cheerleaders seemed surprised at this tidbit Quinn wondered just how dumb they really were.

"Gee, I mean it's not like we don't have the same last name or anything?!"

Out loud however she added instead, "And trust me, she doesn't like those things either. They came in like that last year and considering her height and frame she's going to have to get a breast reduction, or else they'll rip up her back really badly."

"Ouch!" One of the pig-tailed haired girls said, wincing in sympathy pain.

Brittany however seemed a touch curious, "I didn't know you could get them reduced! Uh... How does that work, exactly?"

Quinn grimaced, "I honestly wished that I didn't know, but Daria made me watch a thing on TV about it! Ugh!"

She then shuddered in horror as the _images _came back to her.

Quinn then began to think about explaining what she had seen, but the sound of a loud slap followed by a guy yelling, "Bitch!" brought them all back to reality.

Nearby one of upperclassmen had apparently gotten a little too friendly, if Daria's rumpled shirt was any indication, and he had been slapped for his trouble.

"Nobody _paws_ me!" Daria hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes flashing murder from behind her glasses.

The idiot apparently had less sense than a deer in the headlights because he was clearly thinking of pushing his luck, and Daria's eyes began to narrow.

"Oh, no." Quinn breathed wearily, knowing that this was going to get ugly.

And it did.

Just not the way she expected.

"Gordon!" The squeaky voice of Brittany Taylor boomed forth, "I can't believe that you would do something like this, and I thought that you were dating Victoria!"

Gordon sneered, "Who cares? We've got SuperTits here and once I teach her some manners..."

Gordon got no further because Brittany took that as her cue to get very angry, and within a second it looked like a blond blur had appeared in front of his face before horrible pain took over everything else.

"AHHH OW! My _nose_!" Gordon yelled, blood suddenly gushing forth from a now ruined set of nostrils.

"Fuck off to the nurse before you get worse!" Brittany hissed with the best of them and added to the back of him, "Oh, and feel free to tell her that a _girl with big breasts_ beat you up!"

As Gordon retreated, he got to hear the Lawndale Lion's Cheerleaders use their best catcalls and backbites to full effect until he was out of sight.

As the Cheerleaders continued to celebrate their little triumph, Quinn felt something brush up against her back and a voice whispered to her.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem Daria." Quinn said airly, even as the slight touch of her sisters chest on her back vanished.

Quinn glanced back to see Daria slipping away quietly, and a couple of pedestrians having to walk around her a bit to avoid being side-swiped.


	4. Chapter 4

The sub in Mr. O'Neill's class due to their teachers most unfortunate and life-threatening priapism, since at some point the blood that engorges the penis has to... you know.

Flow through the _rest_ of the body.

But Daria found the digression about thinking of her teacher and that other pervert having their blood drained in the most painful spot possible a wonderful thing.

"Because this guy is making them look _decent_ by comparison." Daria thought darkly.

The man at the board was smiling in ways that made her skin crawl, he was in a tweed jacket and had told all the students to call him Ken.

"..And while I looked at the syllabus I must admit that I find it... _wanting_." Ken Edwards said, his eyes never leaving Daria's chest.

She wished that Brittany was sitting closer to her, it would have been great to ask her to punch this guy too.

"So instead we'll be reading from a novel that has _inspired_ me for many years... and coincidently inspired a novel that _I'm_ writing."

Daria glanced to either side, the artsy girl that was on her left was awake (for once) and looking at this guy like she wanted to kill him.

To her right was some dude who was glancing at her whenever (he thought) she wasn't paying attention.

Then 'Ken' said some stuff that set off the sirens.

"... about a kinder, sensitive older man and the budding young woman-child that he _nurtures_ to full _blossom_."

His eyes absorbed every little movement of Daria's unwanted cleavage like he was taking photographs with his eyes.

"Maybe if I just yelled at Brittany to hit him they'd give us a medal or something." Daria muttered under her breath.

The artsy girl laughed, "If you do, give me time to get out my camera."

Daria turned to look at her, no mean feet considering that her boobs were taking up desk space, the girl was in a red lab coat, her black hair cut in an 'alternative' bob, and her lips were as red as Revlon could make them.

Daria offered her a hint of a smile, "What do you have, camera wise?"

The girl smiled wide and began to take out her camera, but that was when Ken chose to step into the picture, cutting them off.

"Why Ms. Morgendorffer," Ken Edwards said with (he thought) was an endearing smile, "Or might I call you Daria?"

"No."

Mr. Edwards chose to ignore that, "Would it be too much of a bother if I might ask you to consider reading some choice passages from the novel that I'm assigning for the class?"

A second later a couple books were passed Daria's way, without thinking about it she handed the excess to the person behind her and looked at the copy she had been given for her reading assignment.

It was Lolita.

She managed to spot the artistic girl, she had a camcorder in her hands, grinning big and gave her a thumbs up.

"Why sure... Mr. Edwards." Daria said as innocently as she could, discreetly holding up the book for the camera lens.

"Please Daria," Ken said while placing his hand on top of Daria's, talking to her chest, "Call me _Ken..._"

* * *

It had been worth it in the end, though Daria had made a beeline for the gym showers at school _twice_ to get the feeling of having been eye-raped off of her skin.

But the girl had introduced herself as Jane after class while Daria was putting away her books and asked if she wanted a copy by the end of the day or the next day.

"The end of the day," Daria said to her, "I have a lawyer on permanent retainer that will _love_ to see this."

"Ah," Jane replied, "Sue the school's pants off, right?"

Daria laughed darkly, and Jane took a step back from the bounce in the front, "Well since the lawyer is my mother, 'Ken' will be lucky if he has testicles after this."

Daria then closed her locker and turned around and realized that a pedestrian had been a bit to close and had gotten the business end of her front end.

"Whoa!" the guy groaned after Daria pulled her twins out of his face.

"Of course it had to be a guy," Daria thought with a weary sigh, she got one look at him and let the sigh out, "And a jock too."

The guy was either Latino or Native American, well built and tall, a wall of muscle really, and while he was handsome enough he had the all-to familiar 'dumb jock' vibe that was a warning light of trouble as far as Daria was concerned.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the guy told her sweetly, "I should have been watching my step."

Daria stared at him vacantly, like he was speaking in tongues.

Jane stared at the two of them before smiling evilly and said, "Daria, this guy is... Robert right?"

"Yes ma'am." Robert replied, hands were now behind his back, his eyes looking Daria right in hers and not looking down at all.

Daria managed a nod, "Please to meet you."

Robert gave her a sheepish grin.

For some reason Daria felt the urge to smile a little bit.

Then the warning bell went off.

"Sorry ma'am," Robert told her, "We've gotta go to class."

Daria mumbled something that resembled a reply before he headed on off with a polite head nod and a wave.

At her side, Jane laughed, "Kid's been potty trained already. Now that's rare."

Daria just shook her head, "Yeah, but I bet it's an act. It always is in the end. God, I'll be glad once these things are smaller."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "And girls all over the country try to get their tires inflated. Then again they don't have anything else to offer."

"And what makes you think that I do?" Daria asked rhetorically.

"Because within five seconds of talking we came up with something that'll get plenty of mucky-mucks panties in a knot." Jane replied without missing a beat, "I figure we'd make a good team."

"Define team."

"Friends?"

That did cause Daria to give a rare Mona Lisa grin.

* * *

Later that night Daria introduced her friend Jane to her family, and showed them a video they had made in class.

Helen and Jake's screams of "WHAT?!" could be heard on the far end of Lawndale proper.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Daria was sitting on an examination table, the paper that was used to keep it 'sanitary' crinkled under her jeans as she shifted position, trying to get a bit more comfortable.

"If that's even possible." Daria sneered internally and caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby mirror, it was the only way she could see the various marks that her new plastic surgeon had made on her exposed boobs.

Daria's shirt was at her side, her father had fled with an unmanly squeak after hearing Dr. Ortego say, "Please take off your shirt and bra."

Daria sighed, making everything move about, she then glanced at the seemingly sudden very male doctor and her eyes narrowed.

"Ms. Morgendorffer," the forty-something year old, salt and pepper hair-colored surgeon of physical modification said with slight exasperation, "There's no need to be suspicious, I'm a professional."

"I've seen that line on T-shirts." Daria couldn't resist saying.

Dr. Ortego managed to keep from smirking, but it clearly took some effort, "Well yes, but in this instance you have nothing to worry about."

Ortego then grunted and began to explain what everything meant, but Daria waved it off, "I heard all of this from the surgeon in Texas, before, well. You know."

Ortego grimaced in disgust, "I know, and it was a travesty of biblical proportions."

"Hey, what do you know? Another person on my side." Daria thought to herself with no small amount of glee.

It had been rather thin on the ground in Texas, and Highland in particular after those two _idiots_ had found out she was going to get plastic surgery and by some _act of god_ managed to get the freaking _Governor_ to think that making her keep these ridiculous things was good for the country.

She shivered at the memory of hearing on TV the _entire_ Texas State Legislature actually _laughing just like Butt-head_ when those two freaks of nature had cracked yet another bad joke about 'Diarrhea's Super Boobs'.

The huhuhuhuhuhuhuh would haunt her for years.

Dr. Ortego saw this and said she could slip her shirt back on if she was cold.

"Thank you doctor," Daria replied gratefully.

As she did so, Dr. Ortego pressed on with, "Even though you are aware of what you are facing, I feel it's my duty to remind you that this isn't a procedure that you can just have and walk right out the door with. This is a very invasive procedure that will result in you having to spend a few weeks in recovery."

Daria nodded, "I know, but considering what these damn things are doing to me. I'll take having to heal for a few months if it means not being a living blowup doll."

Ortego shook his head, "Ms. Morgendorffer, this is our first face-to-face meeting but I can assure you that you are not a sex toy of any sort."

That line earn him the first Mona Lisa smile she had given a male that wasn't her father in a long while.

Dr. Ortego then asked if she had any questions or concerns.

Daria shook her head no, she had done her homework on breast reduction, she knew the benefits and the risks, and considering that she was currently on the fourth bottle of icy hot for her back this week. She was more than willing to take the plunge.

Ortego nodded but reminded her that she was free to ask him anything at any time before getting into the basic questions about her medical history that needed asking.

Daria knew (or at least hoped) that he had already read all this in her medical files.

"This is probably just part of bedside manner," She reminded herself, "Or he could be trying to see if there was anything that the official records missed that might be important."

With that thought in mind she forced herself to be completely honest, not that she had anything to hide.

She didn't drink, smoke, take drugs, she had had no kids, nor breast fed any, and currently had no plans to have any kids, since she was still very much a teenager.

Ortego nodded and asked about her aches and pains.

As she began to explain exactly what was hurting, where, and sometime the when, Daria let her mind wander a bit.

"After all when Jane showed my parents the video she had made of that creepy letch, Mom was on the phone with her boss for most of the night." Daria reminded herself, "And most of this morning as well..."

If Ken Edwards had a sliver of anything that resembled a human being, Daria _might_ have almost pitied him.

But since he didn't, Daria didn't feel the need to sully herself like that.

"I wonder if the show will still be going on when I go back later," Daria contemplated, "Or will Quinn get to enjoy all of it?"


End file.
